ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Blackwood
House Blackwood of Raventree Hall is an old house from Raventree Hall in the riverlands, one of the main families sworn to House Tully of Riverrun. They once ruled the Riverlands as kings during the Age of Heroes. They blazon their arms with a flock of ravens on scarlet surrounding a dead weirwood upon a black escutcheon. Raventree Hall is located in Blackwood Vale north of Riverrun and the Red Fork. The current Lord is Roger Blackwood. History Age of Heroes The Blackwoods are an ancient house descended of the First Men. Family traditions state they ruled most of the wolfswood before being driven from the North by the Kings of Winter. The Blackwoods have an old and bitter feud against their neighbor in the riverlands, the Brackens, coming from the Age of Heroes when both houses ruled as kings. According to the Blackwoods, the Brackens were petty lords and horse breeders who hired swords to usurp the Blackwood kings. Andal Riverlands The Blackwoods and Brackens allied together against the Andal invasion, but they were defeated in the Battle of the Bitter River. The feud was aided by House Bracken's conversion to the Faith of the Seven after the Andal invasion.8 In contrast, the Blackwoods kept the religion of the old gods, being one of the few Houses south of the Neck to do so. There have been numerous peaces between the Blackwoods and Brackens, many sealed by marriage, but the feud always restarts. Benedict Rivers was a bastard born from both houses who eventually became King Benedict I Justman, with House Justman ruling the Riverlands for about three centuries. There were Blackwoods among the many petty kings who disputed the riverlands in the tumultuous century after King Bernarr II Justman's death. With the support of the Durrandon Storm King, the Blackwoods rebelled against the Teagues, Kings of the Rivers and the Hills. During the Battle of the Six Kings, in which participated six Teague kings, each one inheriting the other due to deaths in the battle - the rebelling Lord Blackwood fell. Thus, the Storm King's effort to bring the Riverlands back to the Blackwoods failed. Due to it, the Riverlands were added to the lands of the Storm King. Targaryen Era House Blackwood aided Aegon the Conqueror during his War of Conquest and rebelled against Harwyn's grandson, King Harren the Black of Harrenhal. The Blackwoods and Brackens had been weakened by a private war a decade before the rebellion, however, and Aegon granted the new title of Lord Paramount of the Trident to Lord Tully of Riverrun. During the rule of the Targaryens, House Blackwood was rather prominent. During the Dance of the Dragons, the Blackwoods supported the Blacks of Rhaenyra Targaryen. Heroes of this house, like Lord Benjicot "Bloody Ben" Blackwood, Red Robb Rivers, and Black Aly Blackwood, participated in this war. Each one showing bravery and fulfilling important roles during the fighting. After the Civil War ended, Black Aly married Lord Cregan Stark. The House was also involved with the Targaryens themselves. Lady Melissa Blackwood was the sixth mistress of King Aegon IV Targaryen and the mother of three Great Bastards, Mya, Gwenys, and Brynden Rivers, the last of whom became known as Lord Bloodraven. Moreover, the Queen Consort of Aegon V Targaryen was "Black Betha" Blackwood. Their descendants are the current House Targaryen. War of the Five Kings During the War of the Five Kings, Lord Blackwood was one of the first Riverlords to bend his knee to Robb Stark and proclaim him King in the North. The Blackwoods were staunch supporters of the Starks, as they shared the same faith and participated in the war on their side. At 330 AC, Lord Tytos Blackwood died of natural causes. Lord Brynden Blackwood inherited the seat of Raventree Hall and the surrounding lands of the Blackwood Vale. War of the Exile House Blackwood participated in the War of the Exile under the North, during the Battle of Maidenpool in 342 AC, where the Northern forces took Maidenpool back from the Pentoshi host. At this battle fell Lord Brynden Blackwood and his nephew Morgan Blackwood, leaving two widows and four children. Lord Edmure Blackwood inherited the seat of Raventree Hall and the lands of the Blackwood Vale. During the Crisis of the Claw, in 343 AC, Tristan Blackwood, brother of Lord Edmure, died in an ambush. War of the Burning Brand Some of the Blackwoods participated in this war as well, up until the Liberation of Stoney Sept (355 AC), where Rickon Blackwood died in battle. Recent Events After Roger Blackwood returned from Seagard and his travels on the road under the previously-travelling knight Ser Addam Mallister. He returned to Raventree Hall at 367 AC and assisted his father, Lord Lucas Blackwood, in his duties as he turned ill and later on bedridden. By that time, Bella Blackwood marries Ser Edmyn Blackfish, the heir to Harrenhal. By 368 AC, Roger became de-facto Lord of Raventree Hall and assumed all lordly and family duties, as the Head of House Blackwood. On the Fifth Moon of 370 AC, a small group of Blackwoods set out to The Grand Tournament in King's Landing which was meant to celebrate seventy years of peace between the Iron Throne and the Kingdom of the North. Notably amongst the group were Roger, Brandon and Hoster Blackwood. Upon reaching the Inn by the Crossroads, some of the Blackwoods met with other Riverlords, where they waited for the Northmen to arrive alongside the Valemen. Once King Edderion Stark and the Northmen reached the inn, the nobles of the Kingdom of the North set out together to King's Landing. Inside King's Landing, on the Sixth Moon of 370 AC, the Blackwoods participated in various activities of the Tournament, such as the Meelee and the Joust. They reached the middle spots in both of those, however then a tragedy occured. Brandon Blackwood, a lad of 18 years who was second cousin to Hoster and Roger, and a man considered the closest person alive to both of them, who was groomed personally by Roger Blackwood, squired for him and even got knighted by him - all in the purpose of becoming a minor lord beneath him and establishing a Cadet House in the future, got hit in a weak spot in his breastplate by his opponent's lance. The lance found the gap to severely damage his chest and cause internal bleeding and the breaking of several ribs. Only minutes later, before Roger even arrived at the medic's tent, Brandon Blackwood died. The rest of their stay within King's Landing was blackened and darkened by the grievous tragedy. They only remained inside King's Landing for the Grand Feast, to show their faces and acquaint with other nobles as required of them. Two days later, they already left King's Landing to go back to Raventree Hall and bury their dead kin. Before leaving, however, a truce was formed between the Blackwoods and House Bracken, more specifically between Roger and Benjen Bracken. On his way back, Roger hired a bard named Dudley and took him with him. Two weeks later, the Blackwoods were back at Raventree Hall where the collective grieved over the loss of Brandon, and buried his bones beneath Raventree Hall's grand Weirwood tree. Notables such as Edmyn Blackfish, Marshal Alyn Glover, Ser Robert Thorne and others were in appearance. Only mere days later, due to a series of misfortunes which began with the argument between Lords Dagon Ironmaker and Tristifer Tully concerning Oldstones, unfinished business in King's Landing and the bringing forward of the Council of Riverlords caused Roger to hurry and leave to King's Landing, leaving Hoster and their uncle Ser Alyn Blackwood in charge of Raventree Hall. Before leaving the castle, Roger and Hoster met at the Godswood to train and converse matters of utmost importance - so Roger could leave the castle at peace. After ten days of gruesome riding to King's Landing with only few scouts, outriders and Dudley, Roger found his way to the recently shut down King's Landing. When they were out of King's Landing, King Alesander Baratheon found his death by a poisoner, and King Robert III Baratheon's regent, the Hand of the King - Lord Roland Westerling - ordered the lockdown of the city. After some effort at the gates, Roger found his way to one of his recently made acquaintances, Damion Lannister's camp. After some effort, he found his way inside the city and to the meeting, using the Lannister's assistance as the Master of Laws. Within a few hours of entering the city, the group quickly left it to go back to the Riverlords' Council and make it there in time. In the city they met with a foreign lady who was locked in the city, and Roger offered her a change to leave - but it was refused. Meanwhile, in Raventree Hall. Hoster, who was learning how to rule the castle under the tutelage of the castellan, Ser Alyn Blackwood, began establishing connections within the castle and the area - forming certain webs and friendships inside. Once a letter was received from Tristifer Tully, Hoster raised a small host containing six hundred men - and placed it at the castle in preparation to march out to Oldstones and eradicate a new threat from the Ironborn. While Roger was away, the Ironborn settled close to a hundred men inside Oldstones, and passed over Mallister lands with their ships to Ironman's Bay - without any permission, to Tristifer and Beron's clear dismay. Additionally, the Ironmaker threatened the Lord Tully after a fiery exchange of letters between the two. The situation grew tense around Oldstones, and close to a thousand men were raised by Hoster Blackwood and Beron Mallister. As Hoster witnessed first hand what it means to be lord, he gained assistance by his cousin and Alyn's daughter, Elonne Blackwood. After few days of hurry, and sailing across the Blackwater Rush in almost record time, the small Blackwood band - already ragged and raw - finally made it to The Riverlands' Capital, Riverrun. Within Riverrun, just as Roger arrived, he was already greeted by Tristifer Tully. Before even managing to rest, they were both already drawn into Tristifer's office and conversed heatedly about incredibly urgent matters. Only there, Roger finally found out about the entire Ironborn-Riverlander ordeal which began while he was away. Tristifer, who fell into Dagon's trap and was encouraged by other Riverlords beneath him to purge the Ironborns from the Riverlands with force immediately, got a brief yet aggressive lecturing and yelling from Roger - who was for the first time incredibly wroth. After the first meeting ended, a few more ensued between the liege and vassal before the Council. Additionally, other lords and nobles discussed with Roger in regards to the Ironborn threat and other matters. Once the Council of Riverlords occured, it was short yet effective. It was established that the Riverlands are in dire need of protection - even if it would be built over time. Sites which were named by Roger were the Golden Tooth, Harrenhal, Oldstones and others - as examples. It was the consensus that soon the Ironborn will have to be removed from Oldstones, and that Oldstones shall remain in the Riverlands. Roger, on behalf of House Blackwood, offered to bring troops and workers to Oldstones to begin work. In other subject, however, in regards to the Council of Nine - it became known that Lord Robb Frey died. Robb Frey was one of the Riverlands' representatives at the Council of Nine. Since he was now dead, he had to be replaced. Once his son gave up on his position, then to Roger's surprise - both Lords Tully and Bracken nominated him to the position at the Council of Nine. Thus, Roger was made one of King Edderion Stark's advisors and the Riverlands' representative at the upcoming Council of Nine. Upon Roger's leave to Winterfell, Hoster remained in Riverrun to provide the Blackwoods of any urgent information, and to advise the Lord Tully and others in any important regard - thus staying to represent Roger in Riverrun. When Roger and Harren Blackfish, the other representative, reached Raventree Hall - Roger and his uncle Alyn took to private conversation. In this conversation, it was established that the Castellan of Raventree Hall, Alyn Blackwood - will be completely in charge of Raventree Hall while Roger is away. The old and cunning man was ordered to keep watchful eyes on the Brackens - as even though a truce was established, Roger and Alyn couldn't bring themselves to blindly trust their neighbors. When Roger left Raventree Hall, this time fully equipped, he took eighty men with him to Winterfell. Current Members * Lord Lucas Blackwood (b. 320 AC, d. 369 AC) * (Lady Melissa Hightower) (b. 327 AC) ** Lord Roger Blackwood (b. 348 AC) ** Lady Bella Tully (née Blackwood) (b. 348 AC) ** Hoster Blackwood (b. 353 AC) ** Benedict Blackwood (b. 356 AC) * Ser Desmond Blackwood (b. 323 AC) * (Delonne Manderly) (b. 331 AC) ** Willem Blackwood (b. 349) ** (Ellyn Reed) (b. 352) ** Alerie Blackwood (b. 353) * Ser Alyn Blackwood (b. 330) * (Rowena Glover) (b. 335) ** Elonne Blackwood (b. 354) ** Alyse Blackwood (b. 357) ** Symon Blackwood (b. 359) The rest of House Blackwood's members here. Historical Members Before Aegon's Landing * Benedict Rivers, a bastard who became King Benedict I Justman. * Lord Roderick Blackwood, slain in the Battle of Six Kings after rising against the rule of the Teague kings with the Storm King's assistance. ** Shiera Blackwood, Roderick's daughter who was married into House Durrandon. * Lady Agnes Blackwood, slain by King Harwyn Hoare in an uprising against the Ironborn rule of the Riverlands. After Aegon's Landing * Robb Rivers, called "Red Robb Rivers" and "the Bowman of Raventree", a bastard of House Blackwood. Fought in the Dance of Dragons. Known for intercepting the enemy's ravens from reaching Prince Aemond Targaryen during the Battle by the Lakeshore. * Alysanne Blackwood, known as "Black Aly", who fought in the Dance of Dragons, and married Lord Cregan Stark after the Dance of the Dragons. * Lord Benjicot Blackwood, nephew to Alysanne Blackwood, known as "Bloody Ben" and Lord of Raventree, who fought in the Dance of the Dragons. * Melissa Blackwood, King Aegon IV Targaryen's sixth mistress. ** Mya Rivers, her eldest bastard child by Aegon IV. ** Gwenys Rivers, her second bastard child by Aegon IV. ** Brynden Rivers, her youngest bastard child by Aegon IV. Later in life known as Bloodraven. * Betha Blackwood, also known as Black Betha, the queen consort of King Aegon V Targaryen. Category:House Blackwood Category:Riverlands